


COMING SOON! Snippets (Multi Fandom)

by mandynightfury



Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: Snippets and Pieces of Various Writing Projects.First Few Chapters describe organization such as A list of all of my Stories, their status, and stories you may see from me soonChapter 7 and On will be snippets
Kudos: 1





	1. Table of Contents:

Table of Contents:

1\. Table of Contents

2\. Posted Stories

3\. Posted Story Status

4\. Completed Stories

5\. Coming Soon


	2. Announcements: Posted Works (where snippets may come from)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of Posted Stories, will be kept updated.

Posted Stories:

1\. Blood Moon (Santa Clarita Diet)

2\. White Wolf (Balto)

3\. Last of My Kind (How To Train Your Dragon)

4\. Bird of War (Maleficent)

5\. Flight of Saphira (Inheritance Cycle)

6\. The Lycanthrope (Nightshade Series)

7\. Have You Heard the Howl (Balto)

8\. Praise To The Snowy Owl (Harry Potter)

9\. With The Moon As My Guide (Balto)

10\. A Crimson Flower (Miraculous Ladybug)

11\. A Siren's Tale Series (Pirate's of the Caribbean)


	3. Announcements:Status of Posted Works (Where cutscenes will come from)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status of My Posted Works

Posted Stories:

1\. **Blood Moon **

  * Fandom: Santa Clarita Diet
  * Multi Chapter Story
  * Status: In Progress (several chapters currently posted)

2\. **White Wolf**

  * Fandom: Balto
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete

3\. **Last of My Kind**

  * Fandom: How To Train Your Dragon
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete

4.** Bird of War**

  * Fandom:(Maleficent)
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete

5\. **Flight of Saphira**

  * Fandom: Inheritance Cycle
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete

6\. **The Lycanthrope**

  * Fandom: Nightshade Series
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete

7\. **Have You Heard the Howl**

  * Fandom: Balto
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete

8\. **Praise To The Snowy Owl**

  * Fandom: Harry Potter
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete

9\. **With The Moon As My Guide**

  * Fandom: Balto
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete

10\. **A Crimson Flower**

  * Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug
  * Multi Chapter Story 
  * Status: In Progress (First Chapter Posted)

11\. **A Siren's Tale Series**

  * Fandom: Pirate's of the Caribbean
  * Series (Trilogy)
  * Status: In Progress (Chapter 1 of first part posted)


	4. Completed Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of Completed Stories

Completed Stories:

1\. **White Wolf**

  * Fandom: Balto
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete
  * Ships: 
    * Cannon Compliant Ships  

      * Balto x Jenna (Not Mentioned but Implied)

2\. **Last of My Kind**

  * Fandom: How To Train Your Dragon
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete
  * Ships: 
    * None Mentioned 
      * Cannon Compliant Ships
      * Hiccup x Astrid (Not Mentioned)
      * Toothless x Lightfury (Not Mentioned)

3.** Bird of War**

  * Fandom:(Maleficent)
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete
  * Ships: 
    * Maleficent x Diaval 
      * Not Mentioned but Implied

4\. **Flight of Saphira**

  * Fandom: Inheritance Cycle
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete
  * Ships: 
    * None Mentioned 
      * Eragon x Arya (Not Mentioned)

5\. **The Lycanthrope**

  * Fandom: Nightshade Series
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete
  * Ships: 
    * Cannon Compliant Ships  

      * Calla x Shay (Not Mentioned but Implied)

6\. **Have You Heard the Howl**

  * Fandom: Balto
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete
  * Ships: 
    * Cannon Compliant Ships  

      * Balto x Jenna (Not Mentioned but Implied)

7\. **Praise To The Snowy Owl**

  * Fandom: Harry Potter
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete
  * Ships: 
    * Cannon Compliant Ships  

      * Harry x Ginny (Not Mentioned but Implied)

8\. **With The Moon As My Guide**

  * Fandom: Balto
  * Poem
  * Status: Complete
  * Ships: 
    * Cannon Compliant Ships  

      * Balto x Jenna (Not Mentioned but Implied)


	5. Stories In Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories In Progress

Stories In Progress:

1\. **Blood Moon**

  * Fandom: Santa Clarita Diet
  * Multi Chapter Story
  * Status: In Progress (several chapters currently posted)

2\. **A Crimson Flower **

  * Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug
  * Multi Chapter Story 
  * Status: In Progress (First Chapter Posted)

3\. **A Siren's Tale Series**

  * Fandom: Pirate's of the Caribbean
  * Series (Trilogy)
  * Status: In Progress (Chapter 1 of first part posted)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of Stories Coming Soon!

Coming Soon

1\. Chaos Rising

  * Fandom: Lab Rats
  * Multi Chapter Story
  * Status: In progress but chapter 1 not posted
  * Ships: 
    * Bree x Chase 

2\. Alternate Endings to Crimson Flower:

  * Fandom: Miraculous
  * Multi Chapter Story
  * Status: In Progress (Posted Soon)
  * Ships: 
    * Marinette x Adrien

3\. Unamed Miraculous

  * Fandom: Miraculous
  * Multi Chapter Story
  * Status: Drafting in Progress
  * Ships: 
    * Marinette x Adrien
    * Marrientte x Chat

4\. Unamed Liberty's Kids:

  * Fandom: Lab Rats
  * Multi Chapter Story
  * Status:
  * Ships: 
    * Sarah x James

5\. Unamed Jem and The Holograms:

  * Fandom: Jem and The Holograms
  * Short Story
  * Status: Not Started (Storyboarding in progress)
  * Ships: 
    * Jem x Rio

6\. Short Stories based off of poems


	7. Preview For Chaos Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview For Chaos Rising

Davenport has a hidden experiment stored on his cyberdesk, but unfortunately nothing is a secret when you have the world’s smartest bionic human relaxing in your lab. Bree and Chase are sitting in the lab with Adam and Leo while Mr. Davenport and Tasha take their baby for a walk in the park. While bored Leo tries to put on some music and asks chase to log in to the cyber desk so he can use the speakers. Chase logs in and while looking for a cord Leo discovers a flash drive in a secret compartment in the desk. He inserts it and the screen comes to life. First Adam, Bree and Chase’s birth certificates pop up. Adam and Brees are nothing out of the ordinary (children of Douglas Davenport) but Chases shows completely different parents and that the Davenport brothers adopted him at 6 months old.


End file.
